Kuchiki meet Kurosaki
by xyukiiix
Summary: Her mission- seduce him His mission- try not to get sedeced XD Stawberry meet you doom.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone i decided to start this as well i will updated my other storydont worry.**_

_**the chapters WILL be longer in the future. the intro is like an idea. if you like it then review and let me know and i will be motivated to keep posting =D**_

_**I OWN NOTHING. CHARACTERS BELONG TO KUBO**_

* * *

Kuchiki Meet Kurosaki

_**Intro**_

_*Knock, knock*_

"Enter."

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I have a job for you. You and Hyorinmaru will infiltrate the Kurosaki mansion. They have been quiet for a while which is worrying me. I think they might be planning something and if they are we will be ready. I also have heard that the current head Isshin is son going to give his place to his son. . ."

"So you want me to 'seduce' his son and try to ally our organizations."

"Precisely."

"Alright, I'll start packing and inform Hyorinmaru.

"I will send everything you need with Zabimaru Good luck."

"Thanks."

As the door shut the room was filled with silence once again.

'_She can do it._' He thought. She is a Kuchiki after all.

* * *

"Tosh, we have a mission!" A petite raven haired girl chirped. "Tosh?"

She scanned the room and saw a white haired puffball sleeping with covers wrapped around him. Almost no one ever came into the room because of 1. They were never there, Toshiro had one lousy personality and 3. it was fucking freezing, but hey that's how they liked it.

A wicked smile formed on her face as an idea came into her head.

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!" She yelled as she gripped and pulled the covers, causing a certain white haired person to fall from his comfy pedestal.

"Damn you Rukia!! Jesus Christ, what the hell was that for!" A now irritated Toshiro yelled as he glared at a laughing Rukia while rubbing his now sore arm.

"Calm down, shorty." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Yea, look who's talking."

"Hey! Whatever, we got a mission! Aren't you excited, we haven't had one in like forever!"

"Rukia, its been two days." He groaned

"You're just lazy." She replied.

"Yea ok, I'm lazy. What's the mission, who are we going to spy on/take down/kill? He asked now awake.

"One word." She smirked.

"**Kurosaki**."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone =] Thank you for your wonderful reviews! i love you guys right now =]**_

_**Im pretty lonely =[ haha.**_

**_i've been so P.O lately and some ppl arent helping but you guys really made my day.=3_**

**_Remember this is AU so the characters will be a wee bit different but im not changing the ichiruki interactions =D_**

**_I MADE A VIDEO!!!! haha is of coures ichiruki and its on youtube_**

**_its called Ichigo- the only exception check it out _**

**_im workin on the next chappy and am trying to gradually make the chapters longer .=3 _**

**_enjoy and plz review =3_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kuchiki meet Kurosaki_**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kurosaki?" He questioned as he blinked. "Why Kurosaki, they haven't done anything in a while..." he paused and thought for a second "oh I get it, so we…"

"We go in as "peace treaties" and see what we can dig up." She finished for him and he nodded.

"Wait, peace treaties?" He frowned.

"Oh yea, Byakuya will give me to them showing he 'trusts' them. You will be my "bodyguard"." She explained.

He gave her a blank look and she sighed. "Look I'm not thrilled about having a "bodyguard", but how else are we going to explain why you're there?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, that's not it." He said.

"Then what is it?"

He got up and stretched. "It is said that the Kurosaki are like royal blood" He yawned, still feeling his sleepiness.

"Pfft, have you met Isshin? That mans a baboon." She snorted.

"I was just saying, they could probably dig up important crap on us." He said pacing around the room.

"You must still be sleepy, you idiot. Why do we have code names again? They can look us up but the only thing they will find is the usual 'ice bitch/bastard' crap. Now if they look up Hyorinmaru or Shirayuki, that's a different story. But it wont matter cuz they wont know it's actually us. Wake up shit head! I shouldn't have to explain this to you." She exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effects.

"Oh yea" He said while shaking his head like a dog would after a bath. "Shut up, you woke me up rudely." He muttered.

"Yea ok, blame your lack of brain cells on me."

"Excuse me? If you haven't heard, I am a prodigy."

"Whatever my little prodigy, lets get packed an move out." She chirped and jumped to her feet.

"So we "give" them you making them believe that if Byakuya tries anything funny you would pay."

"Basically, I have to be a 'damsel in distress'." She sighed as she gathered some essentials and packed them in her bag. "I hate that damn cliché.

"I don't care." He stated coolly as he packed.

"Shove it up your ass."

"Ooh, nice comeback." He smirked.

"Fuck you." She snipped zipping up her bag.

"Ready?" She asked slinging he bag over her shoulder while grabbing her keys that she had discarded on the table moments ago

"That's all you're taking?" He asked amused at the size of her duffle bag.

"Yes." She snipped while sticking her nose in the air.

"Really now?" He smirked once again cocking an eyebrow. He knew she had obsession with clothes. Usually on missions she took 3 bags of clothes "just in case" but never wore the half of them. He would often tease her about it and get a reply about "clothes OCD" or "shopaholic syndromes".

"I have a suitcase in the car." She muttered as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Figured." He said picking up his own bag. After scanning the room one more time to make sure nothing was missing or out of place he nodded. "Let's go."

"Alright, let's do this bitch!" Rukia exclaimed, obviously excited causing Toshiro to sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know how you ever pull off being an ice-bitch like your brother."

"It's a talent." She sang closing the door choosing to ignore the 'your brother is a bitch' comment.

"Soo, what are we taking?" He asked referring to transportation.

"My baby is in the shop," She whined. ".and my Ferrari is too flashy so we're taking Bumblebee." She stated as they passed through the large parking lot of the building where usually the limos were stored.

"Huh?"

"My Camaro, I named it Bumblebee, like in Transformers." She stated proudly as she located the said car and ran to it.

"You named it….after a transformer?" Toshiro asked dumbfounded at the sight, as she embraced her car.

"Yea, now let's get a movin." She said as she got in the car and revved it up bringing the motor to life. '_So much for inconspicuous'_ he thought.

"Yeah cuz this is SO not flashy." He muttered as he entered and sat down in one of the leather seats. At least the Ferrari was one color, this was freaking yellow and black. How much flashier can you get? But he did have to admit in any other situation it was a sweet ride.

Once they were both in the car Rukia's face straightened up and she got serious. "From here on out we have to be careful. We can't underestimate them. They could be more powerful than we give them credit for. " She said sternly.

"Don't worry, I got it." He replied, reclining his seat and closing his eyes as they took off.

'_Watch out Kurosaki,' _Rukia smirked as she drove silently. _'I'm coming.'_

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOO-" The voice was cut off as the owner fell to the ground injured and cried.

"Masaki, where did we go wrong, why must our children abuse me so?" cried Isshin Kurosaki. To everyone who didn't know him well, Isshin was a fool, a barbarian, a goofy man…ect, but in reality he was a very sly man.

He gave off the appearance of an idiot but hid his real intelligence.

"Shut up dad, seriously just give it up."

"Cha dad, ichi-nii's always gonna whip you."

"Guys don't be too hard on him." A gentle voice interrupted the two harder ones before.

"Jeez Yuzu, you spoil him."

"Yes Yuzu, you spoil your daddy!" Isshin yelled as he jumped off the floor to tackle his daughter until..

_***Bang!***_

Isshin froze in an instant and saw hair fall as he felt his now bald spot on his head and then proceeded to faint.

"Karin, you could have killed him!" Yuzu yelled as she ran to her father to inspect him.

"Oh, I never miss besides; his steel skull would have stopped it anyway." Karin shrugged.

"Ahem, as much as this is amusing me, I would like to know why you called us. It must be important since we're all here." Ichigo spoke up, noticing his father awake.

"Observant, very good Ichigo." Isshin commented now serious and business like.

"So, what is it?" Ichigo asked impatiently as he rocked back and forth an his chair like a child would.

"We will be having a Kuchiki in our house now so-"

"Byakuya Kuchiki is coming here?" Karin interrupted earning a glare from Isshin which she easily ignored.

"No not Byakuya, his sister."


End file.
